Biomes
There are many different types of in Flyordie.io. Here is a list of all the . The names are fan-made, and are not official, though some have been mentioned in the changelog. Space There are Stars there, plus other things like cosmic fruit, cosmic eyes and cosmic big insects wandering around Cosmic Islands, In it, gravity is different and all animals (excluding Overfed Cosmic Bat and Ghost) lose oxygen which can be given back by touching Cosmic Plants. Cosmic creatures lose oxygen more slowly and experience normal gravity. It also has wormholes on each side of the map that teleport you to the other one. Cosmic islands are found throughout space with larger ones at the extremes of the map. Sky It is above the regular land, but below space. Here gravity is the normal and you don't lose oxygen. There are clouds here where you can hide temporarily from predators or ambush prey. Food exclusive to the sky is uncommon, albeit in the top of some Swamp trees you can find some ladybugs, and above the pyramid a cat can be found. Grassland One of the most common areas in the game is the green lands, which is scattered throughout the map but mostly close to the center, and sometimes they have farms on them. There are trees, and sometimes holes leading underground. They have houses, which sometimes have cats, earthworms, and bread. City The City is in the middle of the map. and is decorated with lots of buildings. It has bread, cats, and Dead Fish in it. Under it is a sewer system. Desert The desert is in the right side of the map. It has lots of dead fish and snakes in it. There is a pyramid in it, which has bread and snakes. Below it is a mummy, which guards a passageway below. in it, there are some snakes, and at the end, there is some bread and some mice. Jungle It is in the west of the Demonic Biome and the east of the Desert biome. There are Meats and Tyrannosaurus on the ground. Bushes and Currants are also there, making it easier to hide. The Starfruit is exclusive to this biome. There are also two caves, which contain bread, mice and another Black Widow. Arctic The Arctic is in the west extreme of the map.The Arctic is seperated into two styles. A large floating island is in the space above the Arctic. Land Two penguins live there on the ground. A stone is located there. The underground system is narrow and complicated, with over a lot of Lemmings live there. The underground system is also accessible to a piece of a normal Green Land, where Mice take the place of Lemmings. Ocean It is to the west of the Land. Some floating ice are above the ocean, with a lot of Dead Fish and two more penguins on them. An Ice Castle is at the far west, with a Yeti guarding four slices of meat and some bread. Pools/Water/Ocean/Underground water Fish will normally spawn here (except in the sewers and underground). It is a great place for a duck and the only place to find food for a pelican and a seagull. You can drink water here. Swamp The swamp is in the left side of the map. It has some dead fish, ladybugs and frogs. It has two pools of mud which will gain water slowly and is hard to get out of (unless you are a Swamp Monster). It hides you and your name, though it is not the best place to hide from a predator. Graveyard Located between the two swamp biomes. it contains Pumpkins (food) (the only food for a Pumpkin), a coffin and a grave, and an underground cave, where a zombie resides. It separates the eastern swamp and the western swamp. On the left side of the graveyard is a hole that leads to a zombie (the only way to make a Ghost evolve into a Ghostly Reaper). Above the zombie is some bread and mice. On the right side is a tunnel that leads to the Pit of Fire, protected by the Fire of Death, and where the Ghostly Angel resides. The Pit of fire is a huge room in fire where the only native entities you may find are the Ghostly Angel, and a mouse that is constantly falling and dying to the Pit (in the Eastern part of the accesible Pit). Demonic (volcanic) The Demonic Biome, also referred as the Volcanic biome, is in the east extreme of the map and has the similarity with the Underground biome of limiting vision for most animals in the cave. However, this is a huge problem here due to the lava and small demons which can kill you. This biome has two lava ponds on the ground, which most animal in contact will be damaged. Demonic Eggs and Small Demons are scattered underground, with a lot of Demonic Eggs above an underground lava pool. There is a large floating island in space just above this biome. Underground The Underground is the name for biome that is under the land (and is usually referred to as being in the rest of the biome that is above it). In it, vision is limited unless the animal possesses a special ability that allows them to see in the dark, or the player cheats with the inspector. Category:Biomes Category:List Category:Game Elements